Oh Brother
by Cosmic Alchemist
Summary: Ed grew up as a humunculi and the Military is after them and they get sent to Hogwarts.As they explore their mission they find friends and maybe even love.Roy Mustang calls Albus Dumbledore for help.Will the Golden Trio figure them out?HumunculisEd/Luna
1. Introductions and Central Trip

**Cosmic Alchemist is my promised story called Oh Brother Please Review 3 reviews for the next you want this story to stop tell me.I'm thinking of a new story PrideEd!I'll Give you a sneak peak next story is going to have Ed/Luna story I need a pairing for Envy please I started making this it wasn't a Harry Potter crossover it just ended that new PrideEd! won't be a crossover **

Homunculi Powers:

Lust: She can extend her fingers to great lengths, which are capable of cutting through virtually any substance

Gluttony: He is a large, simple-minded homunculus whose thoughts rarely stray far from eating

Greed: He has the ability to rearrange the carbon molecules in his body to create a shield, hard as a diamond, that coats his body

Sloth: Sloth was able to assume a watery composition, which she uses to drown others by grabbing hold of them

Wrath: Because of his ability to perform alchemy, Wrath can assimilate any sort of material or object into his body

Pride: He can destroy or manipulate anything that this shadow comes into contact with, and can gain the traits of whomever he eats

Envy: He can assume any appearance he wishes

Ed: Dante gives him the power to use Alchemy without a circle also he can see into anyone's mind and can manipulate it.

Ed woke up in the familiar room he had lived in his 12 year old full name Edward had an automail arm and family well he had a mother Dante and siblings Lust,Greed,Pride,Gluttony,Sloth,Wrath and his favourite were all homunculi an artificial human immortal made from failed Human gave Ed power type things and became an homunculi but not fully he didn't have a could also change Ed's looks which he couldn't do with anyone else but Ed always remained short and always had also was immortal thankfully.

"Everyone come here"Dante came out."We have a mission in Central remember we cant let anyone find out who we are because the military knows what Ed and Envy look two will have to get a new we also have to get a tune up on your automail"Dante nodded and and Ed went to the room they shared."Brother we have to look alike so you can still be my brother"Ed laughed and ruffled his little brothers changed Ed into a 8 year old boy with short brown hair and freckles he looked damn then changed himself into a 16 year old boy that looked like Ed."Names brother"Envy asked."Im Aidan you'll be Alex"Ed explained."Kay Ai that'll be your nickname"Envy went into the living room for there :Rebecca Sloth:Jessica Wrath:Liam Envy:Alex Ed:Aidan.

As the 5 were boarding the train they got stopped once in the metal detector."Brother I knew this would is just automail" 'Aidan' explained to the people scanning and Aidan were sitting alone everyone else were by them selves.A man with a woman got on the were no more compartments open."Do you mind if we it here"The woman nodded."I'm Riza Hawkeye this is Roy Mustang"the girl Riza introduced."I'm Aidan this is my big brother Alex"Ed introduced."Mustang there was reports of a killing by Ed and Envy again"Riza explained."What another one we need to get those two You and your brother both should go into hiding"Mustang growled in anger."Don't worry we can protect ourselves I can do Alchemy and brother and I are trained in martial arts."Ed explained."Alchemy lets see"Roy asked nodded and put fake transmutation circles on his gloves Ed clapped and placed his hands on the ground picking them up and saw a crown of pink flowers."Impressive Aidan we could use you in the military when you are older"Mustang and Envy both looked the fact Roy said that it was because he was in the military looking for them.

Once they got off the train they told everyone what there was a whole bunch of police checking everyone one out everywhere.A building collapsed on their way to the automail sighed clapped put his hand on the wall and it fixed stood went to the automail shop when a girl started tailing to Ed randomly."Why are you here?Do you love automail too?What is your…"The girl was ticked so he showed her his girl stayed made his way to the back room with Envy."Um excuse me we need a tune up" Ed man got Ed to sit down."It seems the automail port on your arm is broken we will need to do another one"The man surgery went on and Ed didn't wimpier girl he ran into earlier watched in shock as he didn't even flinch at the surgery."I'm Winry"The girl introduced."I'm Aidan that's my big brother Alex over there"Ed introduced.

**Thanks for reading please tell me if you want the next chapter please Review in between 1-2 me your thoughts of pairing for Envy NO YAOI PAIRINGS I hate yaoi please message me anyway my e-mail is .ca so message me PLEASE REVIEW **

**-Cosmic Alchemist-**


	2. POV's and Harry Potter introduced

**Cosmic Alchemist here!Chapter 2 for you guys I decided to put it up before I forget where I left Chapter is mostly about people's POV's of what had happened before.I'm going to update the third chapter hasn't had any short rants yet but I'll have a couple next Harry Potter characters as promised chapter for sure.I need suggestions for someone for Envy I'm not basing it off relationships I'm going to make someone to make Ed and Envy feel for Ed.**

Mustang's POV

We needed help with those damn people there were the 8 sins and their would have to make a call to London…..

_Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry_

**Hello I need to talk to Dumbledore**

_How can I help you_

**Albus there are 8 homunculi we need your help**

_Mustang?Of course what are there names_

**Lust,Gluttony,Greed,Sloth,Wrath,Pride,Envy and Edward Elric also known as Betrayal**

_Hmmm get a fake mission here and they are sure to send someone down here_

**Thanks Beware of Envy and Betrayal they can change shapes**

_Of course Mustang bye_

**bye**

Envy POV

I had a dream and nightmare that night it was all about Betrayal.

Ed was sitting on the streets abandoned by his and Lust went for a walk.I saw him.I brought him home and Dante made him immortal and gave him gifts.I remembered when Ed opened his eyes and looked at me."Who are you" he asked he was only introduced ourselves and told him that we were his new family."Brother"he cried cuddling into my happiest day of my life.

That was the dream.

Ed was robbing a bank for us but he was gone a long time.I went to check on him and his right arm and left leg were crushed under rocks.I had to cut them off to save got was only didn't scream at all.I cried and cried but I couldn't let this go.I always thought it was my fault but Ed knew it was the is one of the great reasons I hate the when Ed was 11 we met cried together when she died from her father we killed him after.I couldn't wake up when I wanted to.

That was the nightmare.

I felt something cold on my face waking was Ed's hugged me.I fell asleep and then I had the dream.

Ed's POV

Betrayal I couldn't get over that it due to the fact my real family abandoned .The name hung on my lip.I was .When had I been my favourite brother but he had to so he could save me. Gluttony almost ate .The word was the only thing running through my mind as I drifted of to sleep.

Wrath POV

got that name I still didn't understand why.I couldn't sleep I knew Dante was up to something.I needed to know what was it the fact that Ed was kinda betrayed almost eating him.I almost murdering him at first at the fact we couldn't stand each we are .Betrayal is is is is was what I was pondering on about for who knows how long when I drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading Please I don't get reviews anonymous e-mail or author I'm going to stop this story I have 1 review so leave questions and I'll answer them next chapter! Thanks.**

_**-Cosmic Alchemist-**_


	3. Wands thestrals pets and missions

**Cosmic Alchemist here!Harry Potter characters this chapter.I've updated 2 chapters already today!If you have toontown I'm Crazy Comet add . is my e-mail message me.I might add 1 more chapter today but maybe not.I think I'll leave it here REVIEW PLEASE.**

"Chibi wake up"Envy growled"Dante has a mission"Betrayal stood up and walked out and went into the meeting explained a mission and it was for Ed and Envy because everyone else couldn't transform."It would be less suspicious if Envy was a human and Betrayal was a small cat or something."Lust pointed nodded and changed Ed into a small cat and Envy changed into a 15 year old boy with short blonde hair and blue also wore some regular clothes.

They were on a train Ed cuddled up on Envy's lap.A girl with two boys opened the door."Do you mind if we sit here"The girl nodded and scooted over.A boy sit beside him and the other two sat across from them."I'm Hermione Granger"The girl introduced."I'm Ron Weasley"The red headed boy across from him said."And I'm Harry Potter"the black haired boy introduced himself."I'm Shiro Sakakibara this is my cat Betrayal"Envy introduced."Can we call you Shi"Harry nodded."Why did you name your cat Betrayal"Hermione asked"His old owner cut of two of his legs I saved him and got him automail"Envy half picked him up and showed them his looked at it in amazement."Betrayal is a chimera so he can speak English"Envy said"Betrayal you want to say something"."Shiro I'm tired"Ed cried cuddling up to picked him up and walked out"I'll be right back"Envy went to the bathroom and changed Ed into a small 14 year old boy long blonde hair in a braid and blue eyes and some Hogwarts robes."Be my little brother Kanji "Envy explained Ed grabbed his hand and they walked to the cabin."Hey Shi whose this and wheres Betrayal"Hermione asked."I'm Kanji I'm Shiro's little brother I'm said"Betrayal went to our cousin"

When the carriages reached the 4th and 5th years."Brother what are those pulling the carriages"Ed asked."Those are thestrals magical animals that one can only see if they had seen riders one can see if they had one can talk to them with their mind if they are dead."Envy explained.

**Hello Edward Elric we will not tell who you really are **

_Hello what is your name_

**My name is Hotaru**

_may I call you Aru_

**Yes**

_Thank you I will come out as often as I can Aru_

**You and Envy are the only two who can talk to me I…**

_What's wrong Aru_

**Can I become your pet I can sneak in the castle with you since most people can't see me and I can make sure people can't see me**

_I would love that  
_

"Kanji wake up what's wrong"Envy whispered what happened to favourite palm tree like homunculus nodded.

Ed was remembering there trip to Diagon alley. Olivanders was measuring Ed's gave him a whole bunch of wands until he gave Ed one certain one."Interesting that has a thestrals hair"Olivander it was Envy's turn Ed almost burst out laughing at what it was made of."Interesting that one was made out of a thestrals hair and the wood is made out of a palm tree"Olivander cried.

Ed was trying not to burst out laughing while Envy was trying not to kill him.

**Thanks for will happen tomorrow or next Review My new story will come out Preview in future chapters It will be PrideEd and will be put on ASAP it is on my iPod so I have to put it on my for reading.**

**_-Cosmic Alchemist-_**


End file.
